A Way to His Heart
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: The Cullens and Alec Volturi must join forces to help Dumbledore defeat Voldemort. set as if the Half-Blood prince didn't happen and far Breaking Dawn. i don't own either of these series it belongs to J.K.Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectively.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alec Volturi's Point of View

My ruby red eyes gazed around at the scenery not really taking it in. '_So this is jolly old England.' I _thought to myself as the plane coasted to a stop on the tarmac. I barely heard the captain give the order to disembark before grabbing my bags and heading to the airport. I quickly hailed a taxi to take me to my destination, which was someplace called Hogwarts. Soon we pulled up to a ruin and I wondered if this was the right place. Aro said it might look different but I never expected this. I thanked the cabbie and taking my belongings, trudged up the winding drive. Once the cab left though I noticed the ruin had faded and in its place was a magnificent castle. I quickly ran with vampire speed to the office of Headmaster Dumbledore.

I politely knocked upon the door and soon heard a voice say 'Come in." I pushed the heavy oak door open and marveled at the room before me. I could see every little detail right down to the wood grain on the chair in front of me.

"Ah young Alec Volturi, please sit and I will tell you why you are here. Unless of course your Master has already informed you?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked. I shook my head and sat down. "Very well then. We have need of the Voulturi's services because of a powerful Dark Wizard by the name of Voldemort. We called upon Aro to come and talk with us but it seems he is busy. And we also asked a coven of American Vampires, the Cullens for help."

My eyes narrowed and I hissed at the name. Dumbledore seemed puzzled at my reaction and asked me why I reacted that way. "I apologize sir. I was taught to…dislike that particular coven because of their eating habits." I mumbled, bowing my head. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully before posing another question. "Do you think you could at least try to work with them while you are here? Or would you rather go back to Italy?" I shuddered at the thought of returning to that hell hole. If I failed to make peace with the Cullens and Aro learned of it, my death would be imminent. I took a breath, although it wasn't needed, and replied calmly "Yes sir, I think I can. If I didn't my Master would most likely kill me."

The Headmaster smiled a bit and nodded once again. "The Cullens are here already but before I call them in may I hear how you were turned into a vampire?" I chuckled and said "Somehow I expected that. My twin sister Jane and I lived in a time when 'witches' were being hunted down and killed. I and my sister were gifted as humans with…powers. The villagers found out and attempted to burn us alive. Aro luckily found us and saved us, turning us in the process."

He leaned forward a bit and asked "What kind of 'powers' do you and your sister posses?" I stood up "Is it alright if I show you my power?" I asked, fearful of his answer. His blue eyes twinkled as he said "Of course, whatever is easier for you." I nodded once and concentrated, watching as the mist swirled at my feet. "I can numb all your senses while my sister Jane can cause pain just by saying the word." Dumbledore looked…awed "Extraordinary." I laughed at that before sitting back down. "Now I think I'll call the Cullens in." he said, whipping out a thin stick and muttering 'Alohomora.'

The door swung to admit the other vampires, their golden eyes dancing as mine must have after beholding the room. Their looks changed when they saw me, all 8 slipping into defensives crouches and hissing. I gulped a little before hissing back at them. Dumbledore frowned and shook his head at me. I shamefully bowed my head as the leader, Carlisle spoke up. "What is a member of the Volturi doing here?" The Headmaster sighed before explaining why I was here. Shock, disbelief and finally grudging acceptance crossed their faces. Dumbledore then took the stick thing, which I later learned was a wand, and conjured eight chairs for the Cullens.

"What are your names?" he asked. Quickly Carlisle introduced his wife and 'children'. "Why are your eyes gold instead of red like young Alec's?"

Edward stepped forward and said "Our eyes are golden because _we _hunt animals, not humans." He said that last part with venom and I called forth the mist to envelope me. I do this when I feel upset or threatened. I heard the tall war-like vampire Jasper groan with the amount of emotion coming from everyone.

I frowned and rubbed my hands together wishing Jane was here. '_But she's not and you can't let what they say get to you.' _I thought before calling the mist away. "I'm sorry; I tend to do that as a comfort and sometimes in defense. I would appreciate you not voicing your displeasure at my eating habits…please." I mumbled, biting my lip while looking at Edward. He nodded and whispered an apology which I'm sure everyone heard, except Dumbledore of course. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore said "I suspected you are all tired and a bit hungry. Therefore I will show you where you all are staying and let you hunt, Mr. Alec could you please refrain from eating my students? There are places around London you may use as hunting grounds."

I stood and bowed to him before asking "And how am I to get there exactly? And no we can't turn into bats, if that's what you are thinking." Dumbledore chuckled and I was surprised to see Emmett crack a smile. I smirked at my words as the Headmaster answered me. "You can take the Floo network to London, I have arranged for a student of mine to meet you in a local pub. Her name is Hermione Granger, by the way." He then handed me some powder and instructed me what to do. The fire flared emerald green as I shouted the name of the pub and I spinning into nothingness.


	2. singers and draco malfoy

**Chapter 2**

** Hermione's Point of View**

I brushed my bushy hair from my face as I sat on the barstool in the crowded, noisy pub. My eyes stared straight at the fireplace where the vampire Dumbledore told me about was supposed to come through. As much as it freaked me out I didn't question Professor Dumbledore's methods, I learn to quit that a while back. I laughed a bit as I imagined what this vampire looked like. '_Probably like a modern day Dracula.' _A sudden sound jerked me from my wonderings. I glanced at the fireplace intently as a black garbed figure appeared, shaking himself free of soot.

He then looked up and I caught sight of his eyes. They were Gryffindor red with black creeping in on the edges. His face looked barely over 15 but he was none the less...beautiful. I cleared my throat and he looked up once again. I hoped off the stool and came over to him. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

The boy vampire smiled a little and replied "Alec Volturi, pleased to meet you." I blinked, trying to get his melodious voice out of my head. "Oh…right…um where do you hunt?" I asked, curious.

"Where ever I please but I only hunt humans." My mouth hung open as he hastily said "But don't worry Hermione I won't bite you." He mumbled something else but I didn't catch it. "I'm sorry, what was that last thing?" He looked a bit sheepishly at me before whispering "Your blood smells wondrous, though. "

I pondered that for a minute then he spoke again. "You see, we vampires…if we find a human's blood that 'tickles our fancy' then we are drawn to it. It, or that person is our 'singer' because their blood 'sings' to us. And I think after 300 years I have found mine." He finished looking down at his shoes. I blushed and asked "Can you tell me more about vampires while we find you somewhere and something to eat?" Alec nodded and held out his arm for me to take, sweeping us out of the grimy pub and into the city.

* * *

After Alec had 'fed', I had looked at a few books in the nearby shop; we headed back to the castle. Along the way we got to know more about each other and I learned his past. When I asked about the other vampires, the Cullens, Alec looked pained and a mist swirled at his feet.

"How did you do that? And what is it?" I asked staring at his feet. He sighed and said "That is my power; I use it to comfort me or defend against my enemies. It cuts off all the senses, immobilizing you. My sister Jane has the power to cause pain just by saying the word." Curious I asked "I heard you two are called 'The Witch Twins'. Is that because of the time period you lived in when you were human?"

He hissed at the term 'Witch Twins' and nodded. "Yes the villagers hated us and almost burned us at the stake." I placed my hand on his cold shoulder and whispered "I know how you feel." He shot me an incredulous look as I said "I'm something called a Muggleborn; the offspring of two Muggles, or non-magical people who has a child that can do magic, although some people prefer the term Mudblood." I spat out the last word as if it was bitter.

Alec noticed it and asked softly "Why did you say that word like it was poison?" My shoulders slumped a bit as I replied "Because it's a dirty term for Muggleborn and I hear it quite a lot form a certain group of students, almost on a daily basis." Alec growled and his red eyes got darker.

I squeezed his cloaked shoulder "It's all right I'm use to it by now. Although maybe you could sit with me at my table and if the Slytherins, that group I mentioned, come by you could growl at them." I laughed a bit at this then glanced at Alec to see his reaction. He chuckled a little and nodded. "I could do that, of course I'd be tempted to do worse but I think I can handle myself." I stared open-mouthed at him.

"I was only joking but it might come in handy not having to defend myself all the time." We walked the rest of the way in silence until we reached the Great Hall. "Would you like to come and sit with me and my friends?" I asked, hoping, for some odd reason he would say yes. He smiled and nodded as I led him to the Gryffindor table. "What do the different colored banners mean?" I explained the History of Hogwarts and was just telling Alec about the House ghost when Harry and Ron, my two best friends showed up.

Ron looked at Alec as if he would attack him "Is this the bloodsucker Dumbledore sent for?" Behind him Ron heard 8 hisses. He whirled around and sneered at the 8 vampires before stomping off to the far side of the table. Alec seemed surprised that the others took up for him. Harry held his hand out for Alec and the Cullens to shake while saying "Don't worry about Ron's behavior he's like this a lot. I'm Harry Potter by the way."

One by one the vampires introduced themselves and the leader of the Cullens explained why they were here. "Well that's good. We need all the help we can get. Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry said, smiling at them all as he sat down beside Alec. I tuned out their conversation, as all they talked about were sports.

Dinner went fairly well until Malfoy showed up. I glared at him before snapping "What do you want Malfoy? Come to tease and humiliate me again or did you decide to defy that pompous father of yours?"

His blue-grey eyes narrowed as he acidly replied "I can make up my own mind thank you very much and no I didn't come over here to tease you, I came because I heard the vampires had arrived." I glanced at Harry and shrugged. Alec smirked and said "Well here we are. Now what is it you wanted?"

Malfoy did a bit of a double take as he took in Alec and the Cullens. "I was told by my father to invite you all to a ball we are having at our Manor but I would understand you declined. Although he wouldn't." he mumbled this last bit, fear showing in his eyes and posture. I laughed to myself at the thought of the great Draco Malfoy being afraid but then I remember some of what I'd heard about the elder Malfoy's treatment of his son.

I sighed and said "Mal-Draco, if you are afraid of what your father might do to you, you could always stay at Grimuald Place. That house is owned by some of your family isn't it?" His eyes widened a bit as he nodded. "I might just do that. Thanks Granger…I mean Hermione." I then heard the mother figure of the Cullens ask softly "Is it really that bad?" Draco gulped and gestured to the bench. "May I?" I nodded and Alec scooted over to make room for him. Draco sat down and took off his cloak revealing his arms, skin almost as pale as the vampires.

As he turned I heard Esme gasp so I peered closer. To my horror I saw scars zigzagging across his otherwise flawless skin. Draco smirked, almost cruelly. "This was my punishment for refusing to become a Death Eater, plus I received the Mark against my will. I have more but I would have to disrobe in order for you to see." He then put his cloak back on, pulling it around him.

"Why do you submit to such torture? Even Aro would never do that to his victims." Alec asked amazed and shocked. Draco laughed harshly. "He is my father and disobedience equals death." Alec nodded and whispered "Now that I understand. I too have been threatened with death if I should fail." He lifted a pale hand and touched Draco's left arm.

"May we see the Mark? Perhaps Carlisle could remove it somehow." In response Draco pulled his sleeve up to the elbow to reveal the skull and snake mark, black as coal against his flesh. Carlisle, the leader of the Cullens, bent down and touched the skull as Draco hissed in pain.

"Please it burns…get it off!" he nearly screamed the last part as Carlisle stood and gestured for all of us to follow him. "How long has it hurt?" he asked his voice kind and fatherly. Draco's mouth was set in a grim line. "Ever since I received it; six months ago. Can you remove it?" Hope was clear in his eyes. Carlisle thought for a moment. "I think I can but it will be painful. Will you be able to stand it?" Draco stood up tall and straight as he said "I'm a Malfoy we were trained to stand everything." Carlisle nodded before taking his black doctor's bag out and opening it.

"Breath deep. Edward, Emmett can you hold him? Alec please numb his senses so this will be smoother." Edward and Emmett grabbed Draco's arms in a vise grip as Alec prepared to numb him.

"No wait! Don't numb the pain. I deserve it after the things I've done." Draco mumbled shaking his head. Carlisle looked at him before asking "Are you sure?" Draco nodded as Carlisle cut his flesh with the scalpel. I turned away as Alec wrapped his arms around me but I could still here Draco's shrill screams. All of the sudden I couldn't feel anything or see or hear.

I sighed and whispered 'thanks' to Alec. I felt his lips on my forehead and then I could see and hear again. Draco was hunched over, his face green with nausea but the Mark was gone. He breathed in and out a few times then stood up, his left arm bleeding profusely. I glanced at Alec and saw his eyes deepen in color.

"Carlisle I think Alec might need to leave for a bit." Alec growled and slipped out of my arms and into a crouch, staring at Draco like he was a rare steak. Then he shook himself and straightened up. "I apologize for my behavior." He bowed and walked off his black cloak billowing around him.


	3. Can you show us magic?

**Chapter 3**

** Edward's Point of View**

I wanted to run away, far enough that this human's thoughts and screams couldn't get me. Draco Malfoy's mind was a swirling merry go round of thoughts…one thought in particular stood out in his mind as Carlisle worked on removing the Mark. '_Mother will be so disappointed in me.'_ Along with that thought came images of a tall blonde haired woman with eyes like Draco's. Soon the screaming and erratic thoughts ceased. I sighed in relief and let Draco go, watching as he fell to his knees and vomited. "Your mother would be proud that you made a decision for yourself, you know." I said as his head snapped up.

Draco glared at me before snarling "How do you know I was thinking of my mother?" I vaguely heard Jasper and Emmett hiss at Draco's tone.

"I can read minds, you thought of your mother to help you through the pain." Draco blinked in surprise. "And did it help?" This time Jasper spoke. "Yes it did. The minute you thought of her love and calm was your main emotions." Draco's mouth dropped open.

"How…why…?" Jasper chuckled at his confusion before answering. "I can read and control people's emotions, which comes in handy at a time like this." Draco smirked a little as he replied "Yes I guess it does. Next time though could you both warn me when you use your powers?" Jasper and I both nodded.

"Speaking of powers…can you show us how you do magic?" my wife Bella piped up. Draco glanced at Hermione before pulling his wand out. "Shall we?" She nodded and pulled her wand out as well. T

he two students turned to face each other and began circling one another slowly. Then Hermione pointed her wand at Draco and shouted "Incendio!" Fire erupted from the tip of her wand as Carlisle and Emmett jumped back, as they were closer to the two people than the rest. "Um…could you two refrain from making fire? It could have disastrous effects." Alice asked timidly.

In response they both nodded and Draco yelled "Aguamenti!" Hermione smile evilly and said "Avis! Oppugno." Six yellow canaries shot out of Hermione's wand and began attacking Draco as he tried swatting them away. "Hey you can't use that! Oh well two can play that game!" He laughed before shouting "Langlock and levicorpus!" Whatever counter jinx Hermione was about to say failed as she was dangling in the air by her foot and obliviously couldn't speak. She did make a rather rude gesture at Draco as he muttered the counter curse and she fell with a thump to the ground.

"Oh you are in for it now _ferret_." She said. The boy's eyes widened as he trembled a bit. "You wouldn't, would you? And besides you don't know the incantation." He replied looking somewhat smug. "Just watch me." Hermione said as she did a complicated twirl with her wand. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared in Draco's place was a pure white ferret.

I doubled over in laughter, watching everyone else do the same. "Give up ferret boy?" Hermione smirked. There was a loud squeak from Draco as he slowly turned back into himself, still twitching somewhat. "You are so going down, Granger. Furnumculus. Engorgio." Hermione growled then screamed as enlarged boils began appearing on her face. "Finite." She whispered and the boils disappeared. "Aw you ruin all the fun Granger. I'm going to show why I'm in Slytherin. Serpensortia." Draco whispered as a large snake came out of his wand and coiled at his feet.

Hermione shook a bit. "I don't think that was wise, Draco. Can you control it?" "Yes. That's one of the things my jerk of a father actually taught me." he gestured to the serpent and said an incantation. The snake vanished as if it had never been there at all. "Let's end this Draco. Stupefy!" Hermione cried as a jet of red light hit Draco sending him crashing to the ground with a look of shock on his pointed face. The Cullens all ran over and crowded around him.

"Don't worry. It's not fatal. Rennervate." Hermione said, pointing her wand at Draco's still form. He groaned and sat up. "Impressive Granger, almost as good as when you punched me in the nose in our 3rd year." He stood and shook her hand while dusting himself off.

"I must say that was quite entertaining. Is that all you can do?" Carlisle asked. Both the students laughed as Hermione said "Not by far but there is one more thing I think Draco could show you." He looked puzzled until Hermione pointed toward the Quiditch pitch. "Ah yes if you will all follow me." He said as he walked toward the pitch. Once there he muttered "Accio." Soon a dot appeared in the blue sky, getting larger by the minute before landing beside Draco. He grinned like a kid on Christmas morning as he stroked the broom.

"Is that what I think it is?" Esme asked. "Yes it is a broomstick." Hermione said. By that time Draco had hopped on it and was hovering a few inches above the ground. "Hermione, if you would retrieve that wooden trunk over there and open it." She did as instructed, setting it at her feet. "Now this is a Quaffle." Draco said pointing to a large red ball with grooves in it. "Next we have the Bludgers. Beware of those, they hurt." Two black heavy looking balls strained in their straps. "Hermione, could you please release them?" Draco asked as he picked up a bat like thing. She bit her lip and did as he asked.

The black balls shot up into the air as Draco twirled the Beater's bat around his fingers. As if on cue the Bludgers sped toward him and he smacked them to the other side of the pitch. They gently came back and nestled into their places again. There was only one more thing left. It was a golden-winged ball, no bigger than a walnut.

"This requires a bit more explanation. I am what is called a Seeker and our job is to catch this little bugger, the Snitch as it s called. If we catch it we get 150 points. Once again, Hermione please release the Snitch." Draco said as he flew off. The little winged ball flew up and away. Everyone turned to where Draco was and watched as he searched the skies.

Then, quick as a flash Draco took off, twisting and diving this way and that. I grinned as I heard his frantic thoughts. Suddenly he jumped from his broom, his right hand enclosing around something. He fell and kept falling, screaming as he went. "Draco!" Hermione yelled performing a Cushioning charm as she ran to him. Everyone surrounded him and flooded him with questions.

He grinned weakly before opening his right hand. In it lay the Snitch, wings folded in defeat. "Draco that was much too dangerous!" Hermione scolded as Esme nodded in agreement. He shrugged "I caught the Snitch didn't I? Plus we both know I've gone through worse falls, broke a few bones during some matches."

Esme whispered "Doesn't it scare you though? What if one day the fall is too great and you died?" He sighed, running his hands through his white blonde hair. "You sound like my mother. And yes it does scare me and always will. The thoughts that flash through my mind every time I do something dangerous are always for my mother; which is one reason I haven't become a Death Eater, it would break her heart. Then she would be left at the mercy of my father."

Disgust and pain crossed his features and his blue-grey eyes darkened. He shook his head and softly said "I would give my very life to protect my mother from all danger. Unfortunately I would be dead many times over." He chuckled darkly.

Draco sighed once more and sat on the ground, his head in his hands. He then began to speak again though it was not directed at anyone. "I have to run…but I can't leave her to face my punishment, she has done nothing wrong…I have to be strong but I don't think I can anymore. What am I going to do?" he howled at the sky, sobbing. He must have forgotten anyone was there until he felt a cold arm holding him. He looked up into the kind, tearful face of Esme then laid his head on her chest.

I then thought of something, I showed my idea to Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle before voicing it. "Why don't you and your mother stay with us? We can protect you and if you like change you both into a vampire." His head shot up and he said "Would you really do that?" We all nodded, smiling at him. He took a breath and said "All right I'll do it. Anything to keep my mother safe."

thanks to for the index of spells and quiditch terms. review and u'll get a yummy cookie :)


	4. siblings reunited

**Chapter 4**

** Alec's Point of View**

When I returned from hunting the others were nowhere to be found. Then I caught Hermione and Draco's scents as well as the Cullens. I raced over to a football-like field and wrapped my arms around Hermione's waist. She shrieked and said "Alec! Don't scare me like that!" I laughed as she turned and pecked me on the lips. I then asked what all happened while I was gone. Once I learned what happened I was sorry I had missed it. "I could turn Draco into a ferret again if you like." Hermione said, winking. The boy in question shuddered a little and backed away from Hermione, wand out just in case. I shook my head and turned to the Cullens. "So has Dumbledore called us up to his office for anything? If not I'm going to contact Jane and have her come here. Being away from her is…taxing, especially for so long."

They all nodded as I pulled a small cell phone out. "Uh you won't get reception here. You'll have to go somewhere else." Hermione said. I knew exactly what to do. I stared into the distance and thought of my twin. When my mist came around my feet I said her name and bade it to find her and bring her here. We didn't have to wait long before it came back and dissipated, leave a small cloaked form in its wake. I smiled and cried my sister's name. "Jane! Janey!" She then turned and saw me, running and flinging herself into my waiting arms.

"Alec!" she yelled as I twirled her around and she fired questions at me left and right. "Wow who knew the Witch Twins could be happy!" I heard Emmett boomed from his spot by Rosalie. Jane whimpered and held on tighter to me, almost breaking a bone in my arm. "Janey…shh… everything's all right. No one will hurt us…we left the village behind." I continued to soothe her until she was no longer whimpering. Rosalie smacked Emmett on the head and demanded he apologize. The muscled vampire came slowly forward and bowed his head as he mumbled an apology. "It's fine. Jane occasionally becomes upset about that but most of the time she can handle it." I replied. Jane's grip on me loosened and she stood beside me, her right arm intertwined in my left.

It wasn't until we were heading back to the castle that I noticed Jane wasn't speaking and neither was Alice. It was then that I noticed Alice had the glazed over look she got when she had a vision. "Alice, what do you see?" The pixie-like vampire jumped at the sound of her name. "I see a snake like looking man coming to the castle in 3 days time as well as a man who looks like Draco and a…werewolf." She wrinkled her nose at that, as if the very name smelled bad. Draco whispered from somewhere to my right "No the Dark Lord is coming here…and Greyback! I'm doomed." He hung his head and stood still for a few minutes.

"Greyback?" Carlisle asked. Draco and Hermione both shuddered at the name. "He is a werewolf and a Death Eater as well. And he put my friend Ron's brother Bill in St. Mungo's." Hermione had tears in her eyes when she said that. I pulled her close and rubbed my arm up and down her back soothingly. Draco looked ashamed. "I am truly sorry for that, even though I had nothing to do with it." It was then that Hermione jerked out from under my arm and strode up to Draco. Her brown eyes narrowed and seemed to snap with an inner fire. "Nothing to do with it? You say you had nothing to do with it? Who lead them into the castle? Whose mission was to kill the Headmaster?" she screamed at him as her busy hair crackled with electricity.

She then whipped out her wand and in a menacing voice hissed, "This is all the pain everyone on the Light side had to keep bottled up!" She then mumbled an incantation and in seconds Draco was on the ground screaming and crying out in pain. "No please! Take it away! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed as his body twisted and jerked on the ground. Then the pain stopped but this time Draco didn't stand up. He curled into a ball and didn't seem to be breathing. Only after he loosened himself did he stand up. Blood trickled down his chin but he did nothing to wipe it away. We all looked at Hermione who had lowered her wand as she had watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Once we made it to the castle we all went to Dumbledore's office and told him what Alice had seen. "If what she sees is correct and concrete then we will need everyone to be on guard. I will call in Harry and Ron to help you decide on a battle strategy." Dumbledore said, oblivious to the growls Jasper gave off when Dumbledore questioned the credibility of Alice's visions. Dumbledore whistled and a huge bird with red plumage came don't from its perch and landed on his shoulder. He then whispered something to it and it flew off. All of us, except Draco and Hermione, looked at where the bird was in wonder.

Dumbledore must have seen our looks of curiosity and confusion because he chose to take pity and enlighten us as to was that was. "That is my phoenix, Fawkes. I sent him to tell Harry and Ron to meet me here as I had something important to talk to them about." A few minutes later Harry and Ron came in, a bit surprised to see so many people in the Headmaster office but nonetheless receptive to us. Well except Ron, that is. He was still shooting all of us vampires and Draco dirty looks. None of us paid any attention to him because there were more pressing matters at hand. Dumbledore asked Alice to explain what she saw and then asked Draco to tell both of them what he was going to do. 

"Great now Malfoy and his stuck up mother are going to be bloodsuckers." Ron scoffed, clearly upset about the turn of events and the fact that Hermione had taken a liking to me. The minute that came out of Ron's mouth Draco's wand was at his throat. "Take what you said about my mother back, Weaselbe or else! You can insult me all you want but my mother is off limits!" I turned to Draco and touched his arm, whispering "It's not worth it, is it? Never let anger control you." He slowly lowered his wand, stowing it back inside his robes and took a few steps back. Harry led a shaking Ron of to a corner and tried to talk some sense into him

"Now, if we are all in agreement about what we are going to do, why don't Harry, Ron, and Hermione tell the rest of the Gryffindors waht the plan is. Draco please go inform your fellow Slytherins that if they wish to leave before Voldemort comes they may, it won't be held against them." Dumbledore said as the four of them marched off. "The rest of you may leave as well, as i have urgent busy to attend to." he nodded toward the door. Once we were outside of the castle again we all when our seperate ways; the Cullens to hunt and Jane and I to catch up.


	5. hunting and an unlikly letter

**Chapter 5**

** Alice's Point of View**

The trees flew passed me as Jasper and I raced through the Forbidden Forest. I heard rustling off to my left but was too intent on hunting to investigate; Jasper though, turned his head at the sound before I tugged him off in the opposite direction. Then we arrived at our destination just as the creature showed itself. In the middle of the dense undergrowth an Acromantula scuttled from one side of the undergrowth to the other; almost nervously. I caught my husband's eye before moving forward with quick graceful steps, prepared to sink my teeth into the spider's weak spot.

Just as I lunged at it, one of its disgusting hairy legs shot out and tried to trip me. Quickly I sprang onto its back and sunk my sharp teeth into the spider. Blood gushed into my mouth but it had never tasted like this. The blood tasted bitter and sweet all at the same time. I turned my head to the side and stared at Jasper in wonder. His reply was to shrug and shake his head as I gently jumped off my perch and landed quietly on the ground.As confused as we both were Jasper hadn't even hunted yet.

After we found him some suitable prey we rejoined the others to tell them of our odd meal. Turns out they too encountered…different prey than we have in Forks. Emmett went head to head with a hippogriff and Rosalie and Bella tried to catch a unicorn. Refreshed we all headed to the castle just Alec and Jane Volturi were coming out of it. Edward stiffened a bit before Bella put a reassuring hand on his arm. They nodded to us as they past, chatting happily all the while. The minute we entered the castle a small, wizened creature (later I found was a house elf) came up and said the Headmaster needed to see us. Puzzled we all trooped up the ever-changing staircases to the room we had left only an hour ago.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, fingers propping up his chin and smiled as us as we entered the room. "Hello again, now the reason you are all here is because of Alec's sister Jane. I don't know her as well as Alec so I don't know if she needs to be on the premises. What I'm saying is can I trust her around the student s and staff?" I heard the wheels in Edward's head begin to turn about how to get Jane back to Italy but I knew if she left Alec would go with her and that would hurt Hermione. I took a dancing step forward before saying "Sir Jane hasn't proven to us she is trustworthy but I'm sure with Alec here no harm would come to anyone because she wouldn't risk her brother's anger."

Carlisle also stepped forward and said "I agree with Alice. Alec is very protective of Jane and she of him. If anything happened to your students because of either one of them they would leave immediately." I could tell everyone else was nodding but Edward but in my books that would still be a unanimous decision. Dumbledore considered our words for a moment longer but I could already see his answer. I turned and smiled at my family as I walked up and shook his hand and whispered 'thank you' to him. His mouth hung open a bit until he obviously remembered just _what _my gift was. The Headmaster nodded and gestured for us to take our leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we sat around the Gryffindor common room fireplace the 'door' swung open to admit Ron Weasly. He walked over to where we stood and, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck said "I'm sorry for my earlier comments. You see I…use to fancy Hermione and I guess some part of me still does but after thinking about it and talking to Harry I realize my anger was misdirected. I hope you'll accept my apology." This time it was my husband who stood and offered his hand. "Of course we will." He said in his slight Southern twang. Ron smiled then asked "Anyone know how to play chess?" Jasper, Edward, and I nodded. "But Edward and I cheat so it would be safer for you to play Jasper. Although I must warn you he was a Major in the Civil War so he will be hard to beat." I trilled.

The red head seemed fine with that prospect. It wasn't till we watched the game that I found out why. "So all the pieces move where you tell them to?" Emmett asked watching Ron's bishop take down Jasper's knight. The wizard nodded and evaluated his next move. I could see the clear winner would be Ron since this is his type of chess after all and that Jasper wouldn't be upset over it. Much. After the chess game Ron headed off to bed and the rest of us sat around the fire, although as far back as we could get and just talked. It felt good to relax with my loved ones without any threat hanging over our heads. Suddenly there was a scratching at the window. Carlisle got up and opened it to reveal a snow white owl with…a letter on its foreleg. As if on cue Harry came bounding down the stair and retrieved the letter, giving the owl a stroke on the head before she felt out again into the night.


	6. Tales of a Pixie

**Chapter 6**

** Hermione's Point of View**

After I talked to my fellow Gryffindors I headed back to the Common Room because Alec and Jane were still catching up so I was a bit bored. I was startled as I entered the Common Room by the sight of Harry and the Cullens as they talked quietly to each other. I walked across the room and tapping Harry on the shoulder asked "What are you all talking about?" My friend jumped because he hadn't realized I was even in the room until I spoke. It was quite funny to see the Boy Who Lived be scared out of his skin by someone he'd known since he was eleven.

Of course all teasing aside the matter at hand was obvious the minute I saw it; a rather lengthy letter was on the table next to Harry. As an answer to my earlier question he thrust it to me before turning back to his conversation with Carlisle. Quickly I skimmed the letter, surprised at what it said and even more so at who sent it. Narcissia Malfoy's handwriting was as neat and elegant as I had expected it to be but it was what she said that threw me for a loop. In the letter she whole-heartedly agreed to the Cullen's suggestion of she and Draco becoming one of the undead; which given the circumstances didn't surprise me in the least as I too would have done anything to escape the grasp of Lucius Malfoy. I had thought, though that Dumbledore would have sent a letter rather than Harry but he was probably busy owling everyone else.

Finished with the letter I glanced at Harry before asking if he wrote her back. He replied by saying that he hadn't and wondered whether or not to take it to Dumbledore. I said he shouldn't as the Headmaster had enough to worry about. Harry nodded and went upstairs to write a reply. That taken care of I turned to the other people in the room who were all talking amongst themselves. I sighed and prepared to go take a bath when I heard the portrait swing open. Knowing who it was I smiled a bit before turning and facing Jane and Alec, both of whom looked happy to see me. Alec went to me and embraced me gently making sure there were enough layers between us. I reveled in the simple fact that someone, anyone would fancy me as he placed a cool kiss on my waiting lips.

I could feel him smile as I sighed in pleasure before he ended the kiss. I had almost forgotten that there were others in the room, although the only one who noticed our greeting was Jane. Upon looking closer at her I saw how pretty she was. Her smooth blonde hair had been pulled back in a rather severe ponytail, probably to keep it out of her face while 'hunting'. Her ruby eyes were in stark contrast to her pale skin that I had strangely gotten use to after a while and her petite figure was hidden in a voluminous black robe similar to Alec's.

She extended her small pale hand before saying "Hello I'm Jane Volturi and you must be Hermione Granger. Alec said his singer was beautiful but now I know just how much. We should find a quiet place to talk that is if you want to." The last part of her greeting sounded hesitant so I smiled at her and nodded 'yes'. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she took my hand and laughing said to her brother "I hope you won't mind me stealing your singer, Alec. I promise to have her back in your arms in one piece." He smiled at the two of us as we retreated to a corner of the Common Room and I conjured up two plush chairs.

Jane's eyes got wide and she clapped her hands at my small bit of magic. I laughed and sat down motioning for her to do the same. I took a deep breath and said "So Alec and you are fairly close I see. I don't really know what that's like because I'm an only child although I consider Ron and Harry my brothers because of how much we've gone through." Jane nodded and promptly asked what exactly had we gone through together. For the next two hours I told her about everything we had done since coming to Hogwarts and she in turn told me things that I'm sure Alec wouldn't want me to know. In short, we had a great time just talking and getting to know each other and I think we really bonded. Jane is such a fun, sweet girl and more than once I caught myself thinking she would be great for Ron.

As I thought that Jane asked if there were any cute guys in Gryffindor and so I decided to take a leaf from Lavender's book and set them up. "Sure there is. There's Dean, Seamus, Harry but he's taken, and of course Ron." At the mention of Ron's name she perked up so I told her how loyal and sweet and funny he was. By the time I had finished praising Ron Jane looked like she was head over heels for him. I smiled to myself as I watched her twirl a strand of hair around her finger; as by this time she had taken down her hair and let it fall on her shoulders. It was a rich gold color, in direct contrast to her twin's darker brown locks.

I knew Ron had a thing for blondes so I was sure it would work between them. It was after our conversation about guys that Alice came prancing up. Jane gave her a slightly disgusted look before Alice lean down and whispered, "Oh don't worry we will get along great!" as she flashed a pearly white smile. The thought then struck me as to the fact that I didn't know Alice's history. I summoned my Gryffindor courage and asked "Alice, how did you become a vampire?" She blinked a time or two before sighing and settling into the chair I had conjured up for her.

"Okay first you have to know that I can see the future, always have been able to even as a human. Well that particular quirk got me landed in an insane asylum by the time I was 8. This was the 1900's so anything even slightly out of the ordinary was frowned upon. My parents acted like it was no big deal and I guess to them it wasn't. They had a 'normal' daughter at home you see, so they didn't care much about me. At first I was scared but after a year or two of living in the asylum I just didn't give a shit anymore. It wasn't until I was around 16 or 17 that anything different occurred. That was when that James appeared. I didn't know what he was until the fire happened. It started as a normal enough day; got up, ate, went to therapy. Then someone in another ward decided to start a fire and all hell broke loose. I don't remember much except that people were running around going…nowhere. I was out of the building before I could register what had happened and the minute I was outside James attacked me."

Here she paused to collect herself before continuing. "He jumped on me and bit directly into my main artery. At first I wondered why he was doing that in the first place but then the pain took over. It wasn't a very sharp pain, more like a burning sensation." Jane shuddered at Alice's use of the word 'burning' but the pixie-like vampire took no notice. "After a while all I could hear was the sound of my own ragged breathing and then eventually, nothing. I lay in agony for about three days before opening my eyes and finally seeing the world around me; not as I had with my human eyes but the way I do now. Everything was breathtaking; even the dust particles in the air. I was like a kid in a candy store with no idea where to go or what to do. And frankly I'm still like that but thankfully I have Jasper as my compass." She smiled sweetly at her husband who, as if on cue turned and smiled back. Jane and I sighed at the obvious love and affection between them. I glanced over at Alec who, lacking Jasper's ability with emotions had no idea I was even looking at him.

I saw Jane, out of the corner of my eye look around for Ron who had probably gone upstairs. Alice, noticing this, leaned toward Jane and said "Don't worry he will love you and you will be happy." At this Jane smiled and looked down at her lap. If vampires could blush she, I'm sure would have done so. I yawned and stood up, excusing myself before heading upstairs to sleep.

The other two nodded and went to joined the others as I trudged to the staircase and prepared to climb up it but before I could I felt someone wrap me in their arms and whisk me up to my room. I smiled knowing that it was Alec and leaned into his smooth chest as he sat me down on the bed. He cleared his throat and asked "Do you want me to stay up here with you?" I pondered the thought before replying "Only if you want to." Secretly, though I was hoping he would and he did. That night I fell asleep to an angel watching over me.


	7. the 'afterlife' of the malfoys

**Chapter 7**

** Alec's Point of View**

I smiled at the angelic sleeping beside me. Who would have guessed I would be so lucky to have such a beautiful creature to call mine? Me, a Witch Twin and one of Aro's henchmen. Sometimes I wonder why fate allowed me this reprieve because I know it won't last long. I just hope Hermione survives the heartbreak. My pale hand reached out and stroked her wild curly hair, which while she slept had spread out on the pillow. Her eyes fluttered open revealing mocha colored eyes that always astounded me. She sat up and opened the curtain s around her bed allowing the sunlight to stream through. Hermione's gasp took me by surprise until I realized it was directed at me. Smiling I glanced down at myself to see what had led to that reaction.

My skin, when it came in contact with the sunlight, had begun to glitter like the rarest of diamonds. But then again the Cullens skin did the same so why was I so special? I asked this of Hermione and she laughed and replied "Because you're mine." If I could have blushed I would have been as red as a tomato right then. I slowly leaned over and kissed her good morning/thank you and left so she could dress. Once downstairs in what I learned was the common room I settled in a chair far away from the fire, cloaking myself with my mist as extra protection. In a chair on the other side of the room sat my sister Jane who was chatting with a red-haired guy. A moment of thinking gave me a name; Ron Weasley, the guy who didn't like Draco, me or the Cullens. Why was he talking to my sister then?

It wasn't until the mind reader Edward Cullen came downstairs that I had a chance to find out. I quickly motioned him over and asked "What is Ron thinking about while he and Jane are talking?" Edward focused for a moment and replied "How pretty she is and how he was wrong about us." I sighed in relief and thanked him; I really didn't want to have to teach him a lesson right now. An hour later harry and Hermione trooped down the stairs, Hermione settling herself in my lap; much to my pleasure and Harry's slight annoyance. Her left hand was held in my right one and I wondered to myself how come she didn't recoil from the coldness of it.

When I asked her about it her answer was simple. "I put a warming charm on my body so I would stay warm while touching you, thus staying in your lap longer." "That's an excellent idea. I'm glad you thought of it because now I can do this." I said grabbing her around the waist to pull her closer. The minute her lips met mine I felt as alive as I could for being a vampire. None of the other girls I kissed when I was alive gave me such a reaction as Hermione did. It was something akin to the reaction and pleasure I get when I feed.

Too soon, though our 'private' time was ended as Harry and Ron got up to go eat breakfast. Jane and I, without waiting for the others, left to hunt. My mist curled around my feet before enveloping us both and with that we were gone.

**Draco's Point of View**

I awoke knowing what the day would bring. How I knew was as much a mystery to me as how Hippogriffs flew. Today something would take place which would alter my life forever. But what was it? Before I had time to ponder it further the sound of tapping on my window distracted me. An owl with a note tied to its leg stood on the windowsill before I let it in. Curious I grabbed the note and opened it. Dumbledore had sent it requesting my presence in his office. Puzzled I got dressed and went to see what it could be about. Once there I knew exactly what it was about. My mother stood on the lush carpet, smiling for the first time in ages. Grinning like a little kid I ran and hugged her, filling my nostrils with her familiar scent. I pulled back and looked at Dumbledore before asking "Where will it take place?" His answer was unexpected, to say the least. "The Room of Requirement, we can't go there yet as Dr. Cullen hasn't arrived yet."

To say it made sense would be a lie. The fact that Dr. Cullen would be there was crystal clear but the reason we were going to the Room of Requirement was about as clear as mud. "Sir, why are we doing it there? Could we not just floo to Grimmauld Place?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. Dumbledore nodded and said "That is an excellent question Mr. Malfoy. We are going to move you and your mother to Grimmauld Place once you awaken, just at the end of three hours.(**an: I know it takes three days for the change to be complete but they don't have three days) **But you will go through the change in the Room of Requirement so that if something should go wrong both Dr. Cullen and Madame Pomfrey will be on hand." I mused over it and came to the conclusion it made perfect sense and nodded my agreement.

At that moment Dr. Cullen stepped in, black doctor's bag in hand. I could tell mother was enchanted by him so I whispered "He's married, you know." I heard the doctor's faint chuckle as my mother grinned sheepishly. "But that doesn't stop me form looking." I rolled my eyes at this teenage girl remark and thought '_You would think a self-respecting woman like mother wouldn't act like a schoolgirl.' _Luckily the mind reader, Edward wasn't in the room so no one knew what I had thought. With one last look at Dumbledore office we went to the Room of Requirement. The room itself was made to look like a doctor's office with tow comfortable looking bed in Slytherin colors sharply contrasting with the whole walls. Dr. Cullen set his bag down and opened it, pulling out a large vial of clear liquid. "This is vampire venom. My family all gave some so the process would go faster than normal. I do need to warn you that you will have uncontrollable urges, a thirst for blood. Can you handle it?" Mother and I nodded; we were Malfoys after all. Continuing, he said "Another thing the process will be painful, very painful. Dumbledore assured me the Room had sound proofed its walls so no sounds will be heard."

With that he motioned for us to lie on the beds. Carefully he administered the venom to my mother and then me. The last thing I remember clearly was my mother's sunny smile and her hand reaching for mine. Then as my eyes closed the pain began. Sharp stabbing pains spread across my body and it felt like I was on fire from the inside out, still no sound passed my lips. I was dead to the world as the pain consumed me and I thought, though somewhat hazy, '_Father's beatings never hurt this much.'_ I heard the barest of whimpers form the other bed and tried to reach my mother but my hand wouldn't move. Desperately I tried again and again but it was like someone had Petrificus Totalus me and finally out of sheer exhaustion I gave up. Slowly, to the point that three hours felt like the three days it was suppose to be, the fire raced toward my heart. The organ I claimed not to have, beat faster as the burning sensation grew closer and closer to it. Finally with one last weak but desperate flutter it stopped.

I wasn't sure how to feel about it; I mean you go your whole life hearing and feeling it beating then to have it gone was, shocking to say the least. Cautiously I opened my eyes and glanced around the room. Mother was awake as well and leaning on some feather pillows. Her appearance hadn't changed much , except that the Veela in her had been enhanced by the transformation. Dr. Cullen was by my side the minute I opened my eyes. "Extraordinary!" he breathed, looking shocked. That in itself concerned me so I asked "What is so extraordinary about me doctor?" it took him a moment to regain his professional demeanor before answering. "Your eyes are supposed to be red. And form what your mother has said she feels no burn at her throat." I had answer for both those puzzlements immediately. 'Sir, our bloodline has something called Veela in it so our eyes will stay that color blue, unless we are enraged for some reason. And as to the thirst problem, we Malfoys are bred to withstand anything."

Then something flashed before my eyes. It was of my home being burned to the ground. With a yell I jumped out of my bed and ran to Mother. "What is it Draco?" she asked, stroking my hair like she did when I was young. Choking on my feelings of panic and anger I said "Our house is being burned down. I can even smell the smoke from here. Can't you?" Her hand stopped stroking my hair and her blue eyes widened in amazement. "No son. I can't…are you sure you didn't dream it?" I nodded 'no' and within seconds Dr. Cullen was out of the Room and back again, but this time with Alice and jasper in tow. He made me recount what I had seen and told Mother. Jasper told him I was being truthful and Alice whispered how she had seen that I would have the gift of vision, like her. "Although they will only be flashes, they will tend to be more accurate than mine due to the length of them." My jaw dropped in utter amazement as I took it all in.

There was a mirror near my bed so I looked at myself in it. My features had gotten a little bit pointier but nothing much had changed. Jasper remarked that he had yet to hunt so he and Alice set off toward the Forbidden Forest. As soon as they were gone, Dumbledore came in with a pearl necklace, which glowed slightly. Mother and I got up and reached out to ouch it but Dumbledore motioned for us to stop. "Once you get to Grimmauld Place, stay there until the battle. Someone will come get you when its time." With that we touched the necklace and held on tightly as we went spiraling down into blackness. 


	8. the dark side and kisses

**Chapter 8**

** Voldemort's Point of View**

I could feel the power course through the holly and phoenix feather wand as I yet again Crucio'd another misbehaving Death Eater. I smirked cruelly as the withering man's cries escalated. Not yet satisfied, but knowing he would die if I didn't, I stopped. Now that's not to say I had a soft spot for this man because Lord Voldemort has 'soft spots' for no one. Mainly because no one, save the old fool Dumbledore, ever spared me more than a cursory glance. Of course I'm not going to go off on an internal 'woe is me' monologue; no I have much more important things to do. Like getting everything assembled for my certain triumph over The-Boy-Who-_Still-_Lived, a.k.a Harry Potter. I was sure I would triumph simply for the fact that Potter was only a 17-year old wizard, where as I had lived for decades before his parents were even thought of. Lily and James Potter were very powerful people and I still 'regret' kiling them only because they could have prove such an asset to my plans.

The upside, I suppose, was that in killing Lily I a.) gained yet another Horcrux and b.) solidified Severus' loyalty by killing the girl he had pined for years. I had to scoff at that; love was at best a foolish myth men used to control women (and vice versa). My own mother, I'm told, used a love potion to entice my Muggle father. I cringe at the thought of being a half-blood, especially because I'm leading a bunch of Purebloods to their ultimate demise. Oh yes some I suspect will survive but others; I will make sure, don't. One could ask why, I suppose. Simply put, the higher the ranking the more chance of keeping your life. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape are proof of this. Many a time I seriously gave thought to killing them but Severus was my 'man on the inside' and Lucius was powerful enough to instill fear in my victims.

My cloak lifts up a bit as Nagini slides underneath, her cold skin barely touching mine. She is the only thing I truly care about, if only because she too is a Horcrux. I sigh to myself as I step forward and look at the other Death Eaters present. My silkily voice seems loud in the quiet night as I outline the plan of attack. The battle is two days away and already I am eager for this to be finished and my reign of evil to begin.

**Jane's Point of View**

The plush chair I've been sitting in for the past two hours is in the far corner of the room. For the past tow hours I, Jane Volturi have been talking to a boy! A human boy! He is funny, sweet and very cute; just like Hermione said and I can feel the beginnings of something spectacular with him. And not to mention his blood is so amazing, so intoxicating that I have to hold my breath so I don't attack him. That in itself is a sign to me that, against all odds, rhyme or reason, I have found my singer. Now I know how Alec feels around Hermione, now I can understand that delicious pull that makes me want to turn him into one of us. I wonder if Alec would turn Hermione? Maybe. She would, I'm sure be an animal drinker like the Cullens but that would be okay with me as long as Alec is happy. Ron offered to show me how to play Wizard's Chess but I declined saying I'd much rather watch him. At this his skin turned as red as his hair and I swallowed a laugh. Hermione and Alec had gone down to the Great Hall to 'eat' and the Cullens went to explore the grounds.

As Ron was talking I couldn't help but notice his lips; how they moved, the shape and before I know it I'm kissing him. His mouth is soft and warm and I groan with pleasure I've never felt. His moans excited me and I jumped into his lap, hooking my cold arms around him. Strangely he didn't seem to mind the temperature of my skin and in response wrapped his very warm arms around my tiny waist. And that was how my brother and his mate found us. Alec's reaction was priceless! I had never, ever seen a vampire speechless. Hermione just smirked and pulled Alec upstairs before he could rip Ron off me. Just then Ron pulled back, panting and flushed.

"How was that?" he asked. I leaned close to his ear and purred "Perfect." Then resumed kissing him. If I was human my lips would have been numb and as it was I ws having to breathe. It was one of the first times in my un-life I have HAD to breathe. For some reason I didn't mind in the least; I suppose it made me feel human for a minute or two. Upstairs I could hear Alec yelling about what he saw then silence followed by the sounds of a rather heavy make out session. I smirked against Ron's lips and swept my tongue over his bottom lip before parting them and battling his tongue for dominance. And might I say I actually had to put up some fight but it made kissing that much more enjoyable.

**Hermione's Point of View**

I laughed at Alec's furious expression while internally smiling at my best friend's make out session with my boyfriend's sister. I guess 'boyfriend' is too used a word for the relationship between Alec and I. The vampires called their significant others mates and, according to Bella the wolves called them imprints. My word choice would be somewhere between the two but I'm not sure what it would be. Maybe the word 'soulmate' could be used, despite only knowing him for a few days. At first the logical side of me won with the argument that soulmates were something of fiction. But then I saw just how much Alec was willing to go through for me and my more whimsical, romantic side finally won out. I wasn't quite sure yet but I think I love him. He's so strong, sweet, smart, and I know he loves me. The first time I realized it was when he kept me from seeing Draco's Mark being removed. Then last night as he watched over me I felt at peace.

Once Alec and I reached the girls dorm I magically locked the door and leaned in to kiss him; stopping his rant. It worked. I heard his surprised gasp pass from his lips to mine and tingled as the cold sweet-smelling air hit me. I grabbed his shoulders as he reached for my hips. Quickly his tongue took possession over my mouth and I welcomed it. Inhaling through my nose I buried my hand in his dark locks as he did the same with my uncontrollable mane. His breath whispered along my jawline now as he said the one thing I knew he would: 'I Love You.' Then he pulled back to gauge my response and I whimpered at the loss of contact; he chuckled. Taking a deep, steadying breath I stared into his ruby orbs and whispered 'I love you too, my soulmate.'

A/N: I know the first POV was unexpected but actually it was the easier of the three to write. Jane's was the hardest. I thought I'd end on a fluffy note before all the drama begins. R and R please


	9. Betrayal of the worst kind

**Chapter 9**

** Bella's Point of View**

It started out a normal day for me but little did I know it was going to end horribly; or seemed like it at this moment. Edward and Alice went to hunt so it was just me, Jasper, Nessie, Esme, and Carlisle in the common room. Emmet and Rosalie were off doing God knows what and frankly I could care less. The volturi twins were with their respective mates who just so happen to be best friends, go figure. Suddenly a flaring of the fireplace caught my vamperic eye and I leaned as close as I dared to look at it. I jerked back in alarm upon seeing Draco's head in the flames. I was even more startled when he spoke.

"Bella! Thank goodness I found you, where's Jasper?" He asked, almost yelling. "Why do you need Jasper here?" I questioned. "Because what I've seen concerns the both of you and no one else." He growled. Immortality suited him well I thought. Without turning I knew Jasper had came into the room simply by his sent; hay and magnolias. I must admit for a while now every time I was near him I felt a stirring, something I wasn't sure was real but it was there nonetheless. I shook my head and returned to the issuse at hand.

"You called, Draco?" Jasper asked in his softly-accented voice. That voice made me tremble just a little but he didn't notice. Draco nodded and began to speak. "I was talking to mother in the sitting room at Grimauld Place when out of nowhere I had a vision. This one was of Edward and Alice…and they definatly WEREN'T hunting. At first I was shocked and thought that my power was clashing with my magic but then I cast a spell to reveal if what I saw was true. It…was; I'm so sorry, believe me I must have cast the spell twenty times and each time the result was the same." Jasper and I stared at each other before I broke down in tearless sobs. I vaguely heard Draco repeat his apology and then a light sheen of calm spread over me. I smiled up at Jasper before holding out my arms; he ran into them and shook, almost crumbling to the floor.

Under his breath, in jagged whispers I heard "My Ali, my Ali how could you?" My unbeating heart broke for him. Edward had left me once so I handled it a bit better but Alice and Jasper had been together 60+ years. After a few minutes, or it could have been hours our sobs stopped. It didn't mean we were ready to face the world without breaking but it did mean that we could face our cheating spouses with fury. And that we did. The minute they came in the room the yelling started; screams of 'how could you?' and 'get out!' could be heard, I'm sure through all the castle. And sure enough everyone came in. Carlisle and Esme were shocked, Rose and Emmet looked positively furious. Jane, Alec, Ron, and Hermione stood not knowing what to do. Nessie stepped up and did the last thing I thought she would: she slapped Edward. "How could you do this to Mom and Uncle Jasper? Have you gone insane?"

I have never been more proud of my daughter in my undead life. Alice was shocked and trying to hide behind Edward but Jasper pulled her by the arm and shook her , roaring "60 years Alice! I stopped drinking humans, left Maria; hell I left my hometown for what? So you could lie and say you love me when really you are in love with my brother?" I had never seen him unleash such anger with anyone, certainly not Alice but somehow I always knew he would. He lowered his voice but still gripping her delicate arm, said "And you thought you would control me? Well newsflash: no one controls Jasper Whitlock! Especially not a cheating, manipulative pixie." And with that he released her and as she scampered off to who cares where, Jasper collapsed into the nearest chair; dry sobbing. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the former love of my life. I tok an un-necessary breath and hissed "Why did I ever marry you? I knew in the back of my mind you wouldn't stay; no matter how much you professed to love me. But now I know better and just so you know I think Jasper is a thousand times the man you never were." Shock was the main emotion in the room as Edward sputtered, trying to reply but I was no where near finished.

" I'm sure you knew this, even if you can't read my mind, but I haven't been in love with you for a while now. Frankly I'm glad you two cheated because then I would be stuck in a loveless sham of a marriage. And now I am free to profess my love to the one who truly deserves it." Here I turned to the sobbing vampire in the chair, his head in his hands. I knelt down on the crimson carpet and ever so gently took his hands in mine, prying them from his face. "Look at me Jasper, please. I can't stand you hurting like this, you mean too much to me now for the pain to continue." And with that I kissed him; the sweetness of his lips felt like home.

**Jasper's Point of View**

As I sat there with Bella's lips on mine I gaged everyone's emotions. Bella was full to the brim with love, pure love; Edward was in disbelief. Carlisle and Esme , always as one, were torn between happines and shock with a little bit of anger. Rosalie was surprised but not angry and Emmet was just happy that we were happy. Nessie's emotions were spilt a few ways: happiness, sadness, anger, and quite a few more. The foursome by the door were in vary stages of shock but I paid them little mind. My own emotions were so tangled all I could make out were staggering amounts of love and half anger-half sadness. The anger/sadness combo was understandable as I had just found out my mate was ufaithful and with her 'brother' no less. The love was confusing; not to say I didn't like it, I was just unsure hwat to do about it.

Finaly she puled away and I spoke. "Bella what exactly was that? Not that I'm complaining but I am a bit confused." If she were human still her entire body would have been a deep red but as it was she only ducked her head and mumbled "Becaue I love you." That threw me for a loop and I wondered in the back of my mind if vampires could get dizzy. Then I remebered she needed a response of some sort. Gently I lifted her head up and softly whispered "Bella I love you too." The expression on her face was heavenly, one I hope I see every day for the rest of my immortal life. I drew her to me and kissed her, ignorant of the cat-calls (Emmet, Ron, and Alec) and the whispers (Rose, Hermione, and Esme). This beauty in my arms was the only thing I focused on. I was somewhat aware of the protriat hole swunging open then slaming shut. The clearing of someone's throat was what brought us to the surface.


	10. Immortality?

Chapter 10

Rosalie's Point of View

I was a bit smug watching my 'twin' and my sister-in-law kiss. I mean I would have never thought it could happen but then again I never picture Alice and Edward as cheaters. I suppose there is a first time for everything. Emmet looks like a kid on Christmas despite the fact that tow marriages have just crumbled; but that is what I adore about my Emmy bear, his ability to find good in everything. My niece Nessie then cleared her throat before speaking. I was curious as to what she was going to say. Would she tell them off or would she be happy for them?

Turns out it was a bit of both. Her voice was sugarcoated steel as she spoke. "I am glad that you two finally realized what everyone could see but I am angry that infidelity was how you found out, that being said; Uncle Jasper could you wait a bit before 'courting' my mother?" Jasper nodded, his blonde urls flopping in his eyes. I have never been prouder of my niece than at that moment. Figuring that this time would be as good as any to hunt; I pulled Emmet out the door. Once we were outside, I grabbed him and kissed him before jumping away and running towards the forest. I heard his whining get softer as I delved deeper into the 'forbidden' forest. I mean really how forbidden could it be? Maybe that was only for the human students probably. That thought led me to think of my human life and Royce. Royce King the III was the man I was set to marry as a human. I am glad that I did not because I would have been stuck in an abusive and loveless marriage.

When he and I were dating, he was the sweetest man I had ever met but a week before the wedding everything changed. It was a Tuesday, I think, and I was walking down a road near my home when a familiar voice called to me. It was Royce, drunk as ever hanging outside a bar with his groomsmen. The alcohol on their breath made me dizzy and Royce's leer made me frightened. Careful not to anger him, I asked "Royce what are you doing out so late?" His reply was to sneer at me. His words were slurred as he slowly approached me and hooked an arm around my waist. Normally that gesture would have excited me but this time it repulsed me. I tried to walk away and he jerked me closer as he sauntered towards his equally sloshed friends. What he and the others did next I will never forget but I shall not repeat it here. Afterward as I lay on the dirty pavement drowning in my own blood, an angle rescued me. Carlisle he said his name was and he told me all would be well in three days time.

He was right of course. Then I saved Emmet 15 years later and we have been together ever since. I will admit there were times when I felt compelled to drink human blood but after I killed Royce and his friends, I never indulged in it again. Emmet, on the other hand, has had enough slip-ups for the both of us, though not as many as Jasper. Thinking about my supposed twin made me think of his and the pixie bitch's relationship. Too many times, he had come to me for reassurance that he was not a monster and every single time I cursed Alice for not helping him. I am sure she told him what a good person he was but never once did I hear her say he wasn't a monster. No wonder he was pining for Bella; she at least would have had compassion for him. Now they both finally got the happiness they so deserved.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

To say I was disappointed in Edward and Alice would be an understatement. I was furious and monumentally saddened by what had just occurred. Although some nagging part of me knew all along, this was going to happen and that Jasper and Bella were 'meant to be'. I wrestled with this little part of me and it won. Of course, no one seemed to realize my internal battle but that was because my face was impassive as always. In a way, I was thankful but then again I at least wanted Esme to notice but she was too focused on Bella and Jasper. During my internal debate, I was vaguely aware of my granddaughter's words to the new couple and Rosalie and Emmet's departure to go 'hunt'. I am sure they will get around to it much later. The thought made me chuckle a little but it ended in a slight grimace at the thought of my daughter and her husband's normal antics. I hope they do not destroy too much of the forest.

**Hermione's Point of View**

The scene the four of us had just witness seemed too private for the public eye and I had to turn away as Jasper sobbed in a chair. 60 years he and Alice had been 'mates' and it all fell apart with a single vision, seen by Draco no less. It made me think about the budding relationship between Alec and me. If a vampire's marriage could crumble, what about the bond between a vampire and their singer? According to Alec and Carlisle a singer either was killed or fell in love with the vampire; in Bella's case she and Edward fell in love. I have given it some thought, and of course consulted Draco, about becoming a vampire. I don't think I could be without Alec now. I'm sure Ron has thought the same thing about Jane, although he hasn't spoken to me about it nor I to him. I asked Draco about how his magic had worked with his vampirism. He remarked that he had been able to cast several charms and spells, including the one that revealed his vision of the adulterous vampires to be true. With that in mind, I approached Alec and motioned for him to follow me. Once we were safely ensconced in the library I told him what I had been pondering.

"Alec I've been thinking and I have decided that I can't lose you so…I want to become an immortal." My soul mate just sat there for a few minutes, not blinking or breathing. Then he expelled one huge rush of air and said, "If you are sure this is what you desire then let's go speak with Carlisle." I smiled brightly and kissed him. I practically flew back to the common room. "Carlisle, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, almost shouting. He looked puzzled but nodded. Eagerly I pulled him in the direction we had just come from. Back in the library I explained what I wanted and why. It took some persuaded but he finally agreed to change me as soon as he could. Once again, he would do it in the Room of Requirement and Alec said he would stay with me the whole time. We ran back and told the others who were just as astounded as Carlisle and Alec had been but in the end relented. Jasper even agreed to stay and dampen the pain. Surprisingly Ron piped up and remarked that he too wished to be changed. Now it was my turned to be shocked but after several minutes, I flew to him and hugged him. Now all that was left was the transformation and eternity with our soul mates. 


	11. tales of a texan

**Chapter 11**

** Hermione's Point of View**

After talking to Carlisle and Alec about becoming a vampire I decided to get to know some of my future family. I already knew Carlisle, Alec, Emmet and Rosalie's stories as well as Alice, Edward, Esme, and Bella's. The only one I didn't know was Jasper's and I took it upon myself to change that. Before I lost my nerve I went to where Jasper and Bella were sitting curled up in each other's arms. They both looked up at me at the same time which was a bit odd; at least I thought so. Gulping I sat down next to them and asked my question. "Jasper…what is your story? I feel like I need to get to know all of you and I know virtually nothing about you." He seemed a bit perplexed and I almost thought he wasn't going to9 answer but he did. The tale he told I still remember and always will.

**Jasper's Point of View**

(In a soft Southern accent)

"I was alive during the Civil War; in fact I fought in it. I was the youngest Major in the Confederate army and had been brought up to run the plantation my family, the Whitlock's, owned. But then the War broke out and everything I knew changed. I was only 16 but luckily I was tall for my age and I was allowed to join. I remember vaguely the pleas of my sweet mother and the gentle, but reproving words of my father as I told them my plan to fight. I also remember the last day I saw them. It was a warm day; though not unusual for Texas in the summer and I had gotten up early and dressed in my blue uniform. In fact I was up early enough to catch the sunrise and I declare it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Then after I had eaten I hugged my parents and bade them goodbye and I was gone. I won't spend time on all the battles I fought but simply skip to the evacuation of Galveston. I was on a sand bar near the river making sure all of the women and children had left the town when I saw them. Three of the most beautiful women I'd ever met; Maria, Lucy, and Nettie. Maria was the one who changed me and I became her second in command."

Here I stopped and pulled out three photos, worn and yellow with age. The first was of my family and me when I was a boy; the second was our plantation, and the third was me in my uniform on our front lawn. No one in my vampire family had ever seen these pictures so when Bella exclaimed in surprise the others came to see what was wrong. I admit I was a little worried about their reactions but it proved to be nothing to worry over. Esme's soft 'you look like your mother' and Carlisle's 'you look very dashing in your uniform' won me over. Emmet's comment was 'wow man your house is huge!' That one made me laugh as I put away the faded snapshots and resumed my tale.

"Yes my mother was extremely proud of that photo. She said that it made me look like the man she knew I'd become. After Maria changed me we moved from Texas to Mexico and my training began. My affinity for emotions chose to show itself the first day of my training. We were all in a big group getting ready to take on some of the more experienced fighters when I felt a sudden stab of fear. I knew it wasn't me so I looked around at the newborns in the company and found the person it emanated from. This particular newborn was visibly shaking and I was worried he would be killed so I thought calming thoughts and instantly he was fine. It was then that Maria noticed what had happened and asked us about it. I knew I couldn't lie to her so I didn't and form that day forward as long as I worked for her I was 'top dog', so to speak. Some of the atrocities I've committed still haunt me to this very day and I'm sure they always will. The threat of Maria is still very much possible as she is still alive. But of course we being here make our chances of meeting slim to none and for that I'm eternally grateful. I'm glad you asked me to tell my story Hermione; Alice always told me that it was too gruesome to tell and that no one would care. Now I know she was wrong."

I beamed at my family and Hermione as Bella kissed me on the cheek. Then Emmet and Carlisle bombarded me with questions about the Civil War and Bella shyly asked if I had a girlfriend when I was alive. I chose to answer her question first. "No I didn't but many a lady wanted me to marry her daughter. And as for Emmet and Carlisle's questions; the war was something that thousands of history books touch on but no one save myself has ever really told about. I'm sure that other survivors told their families and so on and so on but after so many generations all the battle stories get muddled. Certain things now trigger my memories of war. For example when Carlisle comes home smelling of antiseptic I hear the howls of wounded men and the calls for more supplies. Or when Rosalie wears perfume I remember how my comrades' letters from their sweethearts would be scented with perfume. Others things aren't so noticeable though. Edward's piano playing makes me think of when I played my guitar around the fire for my men and the sound of Emmet and I fighting is reminiscent of the cannons roar."

After talking for a few more minutes about my past we got into a discussion of weapons in my era versus the weapons during Emmet's. The women wandered off somewhere to chat about who knows what as the fire quickly died down. Then Bella reappeared at my side and asked if I would play my guitar. I had brought it with me as something to do when Alice was busy and now I could play it all the time if I so wished. I smiled and retrieved it before sitting down again and playing all through the night. Bella leaned against my arm and it was the best feeling in the entire universe to make the woman I love happy beyond measure.

**AN: This was probably my favorite chapter to write because I love Jasper and his back story. I decided to focus on his human past a bit more because it seems like Stephanie Meyer barely touched the surface. I hope y'all (because I too am Southern) enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Make my day sweet and review please**


	12. Brotherly Backup

**GreeneyedAlice91: And now without further ado I proudly present the next chapter of **_**A Way to His Heart**_**…..* suddenly a white blur dashes into my line of vision.***

Peter: Now suger yer not gonna introduce the new chapter without me, are ya? I do, after all make a guest 'ppearance in this one.

**GreeneyedAlice91: Sorry Captain I forgot. Yes folks dear ole Petey and Char come to our favorite school of magic….for who else but the Major. Woohoo.**

Peter: Alright missy let's get the show on the road. I can't wait to surprise the Major. This is gonna be fun! *laughs and runs off*

**GreeneyedAlice91: Well folks here goes nuttin'. Enjoy the ride on the Crazy Train while it lasts…..*drum roll***

**Chapter 12**

**Peter's point of View**

What the hell kinda place was this? At first when Char and I got here there was nothin' but a dirt road leadin' up to a broken sign that said 'Warning: Crumbling ruins beyond. Proceed with caution.' Good thing we were indestructible. The entire reason we were here in the first place was because the Major, a.k.a Jasper Whitlock, needed our help. Well that and I went into Yoda mode when that pixie bitch and the mind-fucker cheated on the Major and lil' Isabella. Anyhoo…here my mate and I were staring at a dadgum sign with no earthly clue what to do next. Luckily we didn't have to do anything. The air 'round us began to shimmer and slowly a gigantic castle was revealed to us. I had never in all my years seen anything like this. The walls of the thing were grey heavy lookin' stone. I was so caught up in lookin' at the behemoth of a castle that I missed Char tappin' my arm. "Peter Mr. Flitwick is here to take to the Headmaster." 'Oh right. Sorry 'bout that. I'm Peter Whitlock and this lovly lady is my ma..I mean wife Charlotte Whitlock." The diminutive man nodded and squeaked out a 'Follow me' before ambling off at a rather fast pace for someone so small. At the rate we were gonna we reached the front doors, or something like 'em, in record time.

With a wave of his stick the 'doors' unlocked and creaked open; the inside of the castle was as old as the outside but looked better. Everything was fine 'til we got to a staircase. As soon as we hopped on the blame thing moved! I yelped and Char gave a squeak beside me. Tiny Mr. Flirtwick laughed, his whole body shakin' with the force of it. I scowled a bit but relaxed as he told us the history of the castle. Seemed to be a few things that were unusual 'bout the place; singin' suits of armor, movin' stairs and paintings, little critters called 'house elves' who scurry here and there 'round the massive castle. I shook my head in amazement when the Charms Professor (we found out who worked here and the class they taught) told us 'bout the ceiling. A ceilin' to mirror the weather outside…hmm might want one for my house. Our talk ceased at a stone gargoyle which after given the password of 'lemon heads' sprang aside and we got on the stair. This time I was prepared for the thing to move but what jarred me was movin' in a spiral instead of cllimbin' up.

The inside of the Headmaster office was fancy as all git out. My vampire mind took in everything, includin' the man behind the desk. The man had a long whote beard and his blue twinklin' eyes were hid behind half-moon glasses. Smiling politely he stood and came to greet. Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, I'm Ablus Perecival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore but you can call me Albus or Dumbledore. First off, from what I've been told you both hunt…humans therefore you will go with young Alec Volturi when he feeds. Now I'll take you to Gryffindor tower to meet the rest. Jasper has no idea you're here." My mouth fell open. A Volturi was here, let alone one of the most feared? A sidelong glance at Char revealed she too was worried. We'd have to ask Jazz 'bout it when we see him. Flitwick had left at this point so the three of us left the office and trooped down the hallways to stop at a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress. Dumbledore gave the password and the picture opened to reveal a circular room with plush chairs and a fireplace. My quick eyes scoped the room, landing on the one person I hadn't seen in decades. Major Jasper Whitlock was just as I remember him; tall, curly haired and blonde headed. The only difference was the pretty woman beside him; her long mahogany hair fell to her waist and her height was 'bout '5 5' to Jazz's '6 2'.

"Major you fucker turn 'round!" I yelled, grinning like an idiot the whole time. Char rolled her eyes at my cussin' but had a slight smile on her pale face too. The minute Jasper turned to us his face broke out into a wide smile and he rushed over to us, pounding me on the back before pickin' Car up and spinnin' her 'round. "Easy there Jazz. You act like ya haven't seen us since Maria."I said, crossing myself quickly at the name of his creator and the ultimate bitch. His roarin' laugh startled a bushy-haired girl and a dark-haired vampire, who I learned was half of the feared Witch Twins. The pair, as well as the rest of the Cullens came over to us. "What's so funny bro?" Emmett said as Rosalie wacked him on the back of the head. Jasper's laughter was infectious and we all were on the floor rollin' in seconds. Once he reined in the mirth the bushy-haired girl timidly asked "Who are you?" I grinned and bent to help her up. "Well lil' lady I'm Peter Whitlock, Jasper's 'brother' and this here's my wife Charlotte. And who are ya?" She blushed a bit and the dark-haired boy beside her growled. A stern look quieted him and she turned back to me. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Alec Volturi. Are you some reinforcements?" We nodded and Jasper gestured for us to sit, not too close to the thankfully diming fire.

As the endless night, for us undead wore on, we talked of everythin' under the sun. I enjoyed getting' to meet Jasper's true mate and simply talkin' to my 'brother' after so long apart. The pixie bitch had always controlled him so he was never free to be who he truly was but now everyone else got to see the Jasper Char and I knew. Bella was selfless and kind and seemed quite takin' with the Major. Alec and his sister Jane were nicer than I had thought and I know Char had lots of fun talkin' girl stuff with Jane, Rosalie, and surprisingly Bella. The upcoming battle wasn't discussed as we were told that Hermione, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter must be present then. All in all the night was the best I've had in a long time.

**GreeneyedAlice91: Now how was that, Peter?**

Peter: Just fine ma'am. Couldn'ta done it better myself. Now I here ya have to give some credit to whatshername….blackberry…blueberry..?

**GreeneyedAlice91: Blackberryhuntress Petey. Anyhoo I'm giving her a shout out cause 1. She gsve me the idea to 'break the fourth wall' in the first place and 2. She's a great amie and wicked sounding board **** Petey would you care to send us off?**

Peter: *tips an imaginary hat* My pleasure ma'am. Well this is Peter 'Captain' Whitlock signin' off and I


	13. Payback

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's Point of View**

All this was bullshit. I mean how could Bella just give up on us like that? I mean sure I cheated on her with her closest friend but isn't that the age old story? I hissed through clenched teeth as Alice flit blithely around the castle's grounds. At least someone was happy. I turned sharply and began to walk toward the gigantic structure when my pixie's voice stopped me. "That isn't going to work. Peter's here and he'll be down in…about 5 minutes to kill you. Or at least seriously maim you, and to tell the truth I don't blame any of them for hating us. We did ruin two long standing marriages by getting together even if I don't regret it." She chirped. I grinned to myself as I waited for the first blow. Leave it to Ali to find the silver lining in something like this.

The first blow was hard and quick, knocking me backwards. The next few were faster but not as hard, of course that's not to say they didn't hurt. I knew without looking or reading his mind who was using me as a vampiric punching bag; Peter Whitlock. He was always Jasper's brother more than either I or Emmet. So when he grabbed my right hand and twisted it off I simply held out the other. I knew he wouldn't kill me but it was going to make recovery time a hell of a lot longer than normal. He tossed Alice my extremities as they were torn off. Son I was nothing but a head, neck, and upper torso on the ground. I had expected as much but when he pulled out a lighter, one baring the Rebel flag no less, I lay still. What could he do to me that would still keep me alive yet make me beg for death?

I found out just what. As venom leaked from where my arms and legs had been, Peter whisked the flame near the empty spaces. It stung but didn't light me on fire. It was just a casual warning of what happens when you piss of the brother of The God of War. And believe me; I understood the warning to a tee. With a final pass of the flame over my wounds Peter stood, turned off the lighter and walked away. Alice was beside me in an instant, tearful and holding my wriggling extremities in her marble arms. One by one the venom fused with each arm and leg till I could stand, not without wobbling though. Holding Alice's arm we made our way into the forest to find something to eat. As we walked away I heard the booming laughter of Emmet. Some things never change.

**AN: I know this is really, really short but one of my reviewers really wanted an update so….i promise the next one will be back to my usual length. C-ya.-GreeneyedAlice91**


End file.
